


All the Cats Out of Bags

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Support, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: As has become routine when he's home alone, Adrien has stayed over at Marinette's again.  But oh, no.  She has a morning shift at the bakery, and she forgot to set her alarm.





	All the Cats Out of Bags

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Model Assistant, though it can stand on its own. It is also the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 20 prompt, caught.

"Marinette?" her mother's voice pushed through the fog of sleep.  "Did you sleep through your alarm again, sweetie?"

"Ngh, wha?"  She tried to roll toward her mother's voice, but couldn't move.  Adrien's warm arms were holding her too snugly.  She snapped fully awake.  Adrien was cuddling her close to his chest, he was a very clingy sleeper.  And  **her mother was in her room** .  Probably wondering why she hadn't shown up for her shift.  "Forgot to set my alarm," she said quickly, trying to sit up, and failing to break out of Adrien's iron grip.  "I'll be right down in a…"

Adrien groaned, pulling her closer.  "Shhh, Princess.  It's sleepy time," he mumbled.

Wide-eyed, Marinette craned her head to peek out of the covers at her mother standing in her room, smirking smugly.

"And a good morning to you, too, Adrien," her mother said with a cheerful laugh.

"It's not what it looks like," Marinette said quickly as the boy next to her went completely still.  She knew this reaction from akuma battles.  He was terrified and blaming himself.

"Hmmm.  Is that so?" her mother asked.  "Get dressed.  We will be expecting  **both** of you down in the bakery in twenty minutes."  The door squeaked slightly as it closed, and Marinette could hear her mother's footsteps down the stairs.

"Oh shit," Marinette muttered.  He'd come over to hang out and watch movies, as usual when his father was gone.  Because it was a Friday night, and he had no commitments the next day, she'd skipped setting his escape alarm.  She'd also forgotten to set her own alarm for her shift in the bakery.

"I'm  **so** sorry," Adrien whispered, pulling away.  "Is there anything I can do to fix this?"  He shoved the blankets out of his way so he could look her in the face.  "You can blame me.  I don't mind."

Marinette shook her head.  "Not happening, Chaton.  We're partners.  We'll get through this together."  She could expect the rest of the day to be rife with humiliation, though, if not the whole next week.  "We don't need any stories or lies.  We'll tell the truth."

"What, that I came for our usual Adrien-hates-being-alone sleepover?" he asked, uncertainly.  "Which of course implies that we do this regularly."

She nodded.  "They like you."

"Or they  **did** ," he added.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Is your dad going to kill me?"  He sat up abruptly.  "I've seen your dad, Mari.  He's huge."  Chat laughed in the face of danger.  Adrien, it seemed, panicked a bit.  Or maybe  it had to do with the fact that her family meant more to him than a random akuma.

She patted his shoulder.  "My parents aren't like that."  No.  Her parents were embarrassingly open about human sexuality, and he was going to get to see it in full force, she was certain.  "And we weren't doing anything wrong."  She nudged him.  "Come on.  That clock's ticking."

He scrambled out of bed.  Looking down at his Ladybug PJs, he cringed.  "Should I dash home for a change of clothes?"

"Nah," Marinette countered.  "Look in the bottom drawer of my vanity.  I've got some things in your size in there."

He started across the room, but suddenly paused and looked back, the most beautiful smile of pure joy on his face.  "You've been making me clothes?"

"Surprise?"  This had not been how she'd planned to reveal them to him, but they would serve the need at this point.

"You'd let  **me** wear your designs?"  He seemed to be having trouble with the obvious.

Marinette descended to her room and crossed the floor to hug him.  "You know you're my best friend, right?"  When he nodded against her shoulder, she continued.  "I know this is hard for you to believe, but I care about you.  You make me so happy, and I want you to be happy, too.  Of course I'm going to make you things."

His chuckle was a little breathless.  "Thanks, Mari."

* * *

When they got down to the bakery, the late rush was in full swing.  Marinette was drafted for counter duty, while Adrien was sent in back to work with her father.  She knew things would be quieter in the kitchen, and they'd be able to talk.  It didn't precisely ease her mind.  She hadn't lied to Adrien in her room, and her father wouldn't hurt him, but she really wanted to face her parents together, unified.  And she didn't want him to have the opportunity to feel or accept any blame.  Also, her father was likely being all sorts of obnoxious, just because he could.  But she was too busy to go check on them.

"They're fine," her mother said when she caught Marinette glancing toward the kitchen instead of focusing on the customer in front of her.  "Just having a nice father-son chat."

Oh god.  "Have a great day," Marinette wished the departing woman.  She glanced at her mother who was filling up a box for someone.  This was not the time to freak out or melt down.  "I can help whoever's next."

Despite the sense of impending doom, the rush passed quickly, and soon the front of the bakery was empty.

"Let's go check on your father and that cat of yours," her mother said, gesturing to the kitchen entrance.

Marinette took two steps before her mother's phrasing caught up with her.  "Cat?"  The word came out as a shrill squawk before she could consider her response.

Her mother shook her head.  "We're not oblivious, little bug."  She wrapped an arm around Marinette's stiff shoulders and nudged her toward the kitchen.

Bug?!  Her parents never called her that.  The only explanation she could come up with, left her numb with shock, unable to resist her mother's gentle guidance.

Adrien stood facing a counter top beside her father.  He'd thrown on a white apron and headkerchief, which was somehow both the hottest, yet most adorable, thing she'd ever seen him wear.  Several unbaked baguettes rested on a peel in front of him, and he held her father's favorite black walnut lame in his right hand.  His movement was smooth and practiced as he slashed the tops of the loaves in quick even strokes.

"Excellent," her father said.  "You've got the hang of it now."  He grasped the peel's handle and lifted it.  "I'll get this in the oven, while you do the rest of those."

"Is this a good time to interrupt?" her mother asked.

Tom looked up and smiled.  "Ah, Sabine.  Rush is cleared out?"

Her mother nodded.  "We'll hear the bell if anyone come in."

"Very good."  Her father turned away to tuck the baguettes into the oven, returning the peel to the counter beside Adrien.  He leaned against the counter and beamed at Marinette.  "Your stray kitten is catching on very quickly, little bug."

She frowned a little.  They were having way too much fun with this.  "He's not a stray."

Her father's laugh filled the kitchen.  He was clearly happy about something.  "No.  I suppose he's not."  He lightly elbowed Adrien, who was gnawing on his lip.  "You've been well and truly adopted."

The nervousness dropped abruptly, making Marinette wonder what had been going on in the kitchen for the last two hours.  "It seems I've found my furrever home," Adrien quipped with a grin that belonged on his other face.

"Nor is he a kitten," she continued, ignoring her father's continued chuckles over the pun.

"Also true," her father agreed.  "But you're not such a little bug anymore, either."

Marinette let out a huff of disgust.  "Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you.  How did you figure it out?  What gave us away?"

"There were a few things," her mother said, rubbing her back gently.  "You were always strong, but you gained more confidence after Ladybug showed up, and you started standing up for yourself more."

"I'm very much on board with that side effect," her father interjected quietly.  

Nodding, her mother returned to her list.  "You're not nearly as careful as you should be when visiting with your little magical ladybug friend.  And, I'm sorry to tell you, sweetie, it only took one look to see that you were  **her** .  I've watched you grow up.  You're always modeling your new designs."  She shrugged.  "I just simply recognized you."

Marinette's hands came up to rest on her cheeks.  "Oh my god.  This is terrible!  Who else could have figured it out the same way?"  She met Adrien's eyes, horrified.  "Your father pays so much attention to your body.  He  **has** to know."

"We don't think so," Adrien said.

"Adrien's magical friend is pretty certain Gabriel doesn't know," her father said.  "Oh, they're called kwami, dear," he continued, clearly speaking to his wife.  "And his looks like a tiny black cat."  He grinned.  "So cute, but so sassy."

Marinette gawked at her father.  "You met Plagg?"  How was this her life now?  Not that her father was wrong.  Plagg was downright adorable.  But he was a complete sass monster.

Adrien crossed the kitchen and took her hand.  "Hey, Princess, it's okay."  He ran his fingers over hers.  "They've known all this time, and nothing bad has happened, right?  So, I think it'll be okay."

Marinette nodded dumbly.  "Okay.  Fine.  I… just need a little time to adjust.  It'll be fine."

"Good girl," her father said encouragingly.  "And now that we're all in the know on this, your mother and I want you to know that we're here for you."

"Both of you," her mother pointed out.

"If there's anything you need from either of us, any time of the day, you can come to us."  Her father pushed himself away from the counter to join them.  "You're both very important to us, not just because of the miraculous things you do."

"And we feel very strongly about being supportive to you in  **all** your endeavors."  Her mother's smug smile came back.  "We want you to be as safe and happy as you can be."

For some reason Adrien's cheeks went bright pink, which probably should have been a warning.  But then, Marinette was a bit overloaded just now.  "We appreciate it," she said, wondering where they were going with this.

"There's a bin with condoms under your bathroom sink," her mother said brightly.  "When you need more, you can let either of us know.  And I promise, there's no need to feel embarrassed about this, but if you prefer to text us, that's fine."  She patted Marinette on the back again.  "And sweetie, we'll be seeing the doctor next week.  You have several options to consider."

"Options?" Marinette squeaked.

Her mother nodded, smiling brightly.  "The pill worked great for me, but you may prefer the patch.  I understand the newer IUDs are very nice, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a bedtime 30 minute speed write, but my precious daughter would NOT stay in bed. So I finished it this morning and got trapped under a tiny Sheltie before I could post it. The struggle, it is real.
> 
> There will be two more stories in the Hugdrien series for Fluffgust.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
